


Wraith

by phenomanon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s05e24-25 Grave Danger, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: Greg needs Nick to talk to him.
Relationships: Greg Sanders & Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Wraith

They used to do this together; they used to do everything together. It took twice as long with Nick lecturing Greg on the sugary sweets and processed treats he'd slip in but Greg's witty commentary made it all worth it. He'd call Nick grandpa when Greg saw flavorless flakes or bland bran in the cart and level it out with a couple cartons of ice cream. Greg's laugh as they strolled down the aisles together was the only way Nick could bear the boring chore of grocery shopping. Nick also secretly loved watching Greg go cart racing in the parking lot once they were finished. On a few occasions, Nick had even joined him. Greg's endless youth gave Nick a renewed zest for life.

After being buried alive, Nick would do the grocery shopping alone most of the time so he could finish the job faster. It was just an errand now that sparked no joy in his life. At first he was too traumatized to travel, especially right after the kidnapping, but he ventured out to the store as an excuse to leave the house. Greg always wanted to tag along but understood Nick's insatiable desire for space. It's just that Nick seemed to need space for everything, _all the time_ —relentlessly. At work, at home, asleep, awake, in bed, out of bed. They hadn't made love in weeks which didn't bother Greg, but Nick wouldn't let Greg touch him at all. No sex, no cuddles, and barely a kiss here or there.

One night Nick had woken up in a daze thinking he was still trapped in that dirt prison and nearly knocked Greg unconscious. Greg had only wanted to console Nick through the episode; holding him tight and running fingers through his hair when Nick snapped awake like he was possessed and threw Greg off the bed. He immediately pressed his weight onto the smaller man and punched into the air uncontrollably. When Nick finally came to, he realized his mistake all too late and failed to comfort Greg through his tears. Greg had cried so much that night. Not because of the physical pain he suffered but due to the invisible wall that stood between them.

Greg's baby face had aged a decade under their new living situation, uneven stubble lining his chin and eyes permanently smokey. His hair was rarely styled these days and he was busier than usual running errands for the both of them or trying to time when Nick might be in a mood to talk. Which was never, but Greg was still naively hopeful. Their schedules were miles apart now so they saw each other even less. Greg wondered if he was sharing a home with the love of his life or merely squatting in a stranger's space. More than a few times he'd slept on the couch to give Nick personal time and Nick never came searching for him.

Before the incident, Greg couldn't sleep for different reasons. From early morning until the twilight of night, Nick's hands would always be roaming Greg's body. Holding him tight, gently massaging the scars, kissing every curve and fold. Rarely did a morning go by where Greg wasn't woken up through either amorous caressing or a skilled tongue exploring between his thighs. Lately Greg was lucky if Nick looked him in the eyes when they spoke.

"Nick, I'm home." Greg whispered into an empty house.

He wasn't expecting a response but a faint, "Hey," echoed from the darkness.

"Nicky?"

There was a sliver of light coming from the bedroom.

Greg followed the ominous glow and cautiously opened the door. He found Nick sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Things like this were a normality these days so Greg had no reason for alarm. Instead of speaking, Greg joined Nick on the cold hardwood floor in solidarity. To his surprise Nick turned to him and gently cupped Greg's face, tracing the faint bruises still present on the beautiful man's features. Greg closed his eyes in an effort to fight back tears but minute trickles of moisture still danced on the edges of Nick's fingers.

"Don't leave."

"What?"

"Don't leave me..."

He opened his eyes and covered Nick's palms with his own, trailing soft fingers across hardened skin. It had been so long since Nick allowed Greg to touch him that he reveled in the tiny gesture a bit more than he wanted to.

"I'd never leave you."

Nick dropped his hands and began sobbing into them instead. Greg didn't know what to do but decided to wrap his arms around the bigger man, bringing him closer. Still sobbing, Nick leaned into Greg's body and Greg could feel every breath, every stifled scream. Nick had skeletons, generations of ghosts that haunted him in every aspect of his life. He had never been able to exercise his ghosts with anyone so he kept them neatly tucked away in his pandora's box of secrets. But Greg was different. Greg was willing to take on his ghosts if only Nick could trust him. That still didn't qualm Nick's fears of Greg running away when he finally saw Nick for who he really was.

When he glanced at Greg, eyes bloodshot and bruised, all Nick could remember was the promise he made to him a year ago. How he'd always be there for Greg, take care of him, and never hurt him. He couldn't stand to see the crackled pieces of skin housing angry purple splotches that Nick had carved with his own bare hands. Even though it wasn't on purpose, Nick couldn't believe that he would ever cross that line and hurt the one he loved the most. He missed having Greg curled up in his arms talking a mile a minute about something he was interested in, Nick twirling his fingers around the curls at the edges of Greg's hair. Greg would try to swat his fingers away saying how he hated his curls but Nick's hand would continue to pet his hair lovingly. Or the times they would have breakfast in bed together, Nick playfully scolding Greg for getting crumbs everywhere until they both succumbed to a passionate session of love making.

Sometimes he'd even sing to Greg quietly when he had trouble sleeping because of his back. The first time Greg heard it, he thought he was hallucinating but he knew that familiar Texas twang could only come from one person. Nick would hum a tune as he massaged ointment onto Greg's back, taking Greg's attention away from the pain his scars would sometimes cause him. But now Nick was the cause for the scarring on Greg's face and it made him despise the monster he had become. Telling Kelly not to take it with her yet unable to listen to his own advice.

"I'm so sorry Greg."

"It's okay Nick, but talk to me. _Please_ talk to me."

Nick was a broken man, but nowhere near as broken as Greg. His once bright spirit had been dimmed to a nonexistent shadow.

"I will. I promise I will."

He brought Greg closer to his chest, making the younger man crumble in his arms.


End file.
